Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział III - Zostałam skazana na śmierć
Gdy zasnęłam, po raz pierwszy od przybycia do Strefy, miałam sny. Widziałam urywki obrazów. Niektóre były piękne, a nie które okropne lecz wszystkie były zamazane. Chyba to były wspomnienia, bo były naprawdę bardzo rzeczywiste. Najmniej zamazanym wspomnieniem była wielka góra. Nie, to nie była góra, to był wulkan. Nadal denerwowało mnie to, że nie wiedziałam skąd znam te słowa i z niczym ich nie kojarzyłam. Kolejno słowo, które napłynęło mi do umysłu to: ''Etna. ''No tak, tak mam na imię... Nie... ten wulkan nazywa się Etna. Po chwili zobaczyłam jak przyroda szaleje i wybuchy Etny. To było coś okropnego. Ludzie ginęli. Obudziłam się zalana potem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą zobaczyłam. NIE, tak na pewno nie jest, to pewnie jakieś omamy, czy coś w tym stylu. Zwykły koszmar senny i tyle. Bolały mnie plecy od spania na twardej uklepanej ziemi. Wolałam zdecydowanie bardziej moją kochaną trawę na skraju lasu. No nic, muszę wytrzymać do wieczora bez jedzenia i picia i mnie wypuszczą. I po co ja w ogóle wbiegałam do tego durnego Labiryntu? Spojrzałam w górę. Zobaczyłam jasne niebo, a to znaczy, że jest już dzień. Ciekawe która godzina. Jakby nie mogli dać zegarków. Chyba tylko Zwiadowcy je mieli. No cóż... MUSZĘ ZOSTAĆ ZWIADOWCĄ. Nieważne jakie to niebezpieczne i głupie. Nagle usłyszałam kroki, które z każdą chwilą stawały się głośniejsze. Instynktownie schowałam się w kącie. Na szczęście był to tylko Minho. -Nie powinieneś już być w Labiryncie? Poza tym... Czy ty możesz mnie odwiedzać? -Jest dopiero 5:34, a do Labiryntu wbiegamy o 6, więc nie musisz się o mnie martwić i... nie nie mogę cię odwiedzać. W sumie to nikt was nie może odwiedzać.-zapomniałam już, że za ścianą, o ile można nazwać ścianą glinianą płytę, siedzi Patelniak. -To dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? Naprawdę życie ci nie miłe? Chyba że chcesz sobie też posiedzieć bez żarcia i picia. W takim wypadku zapraszam z otwartymi ramionami.-rozpostarłam ręce obrazując to jakże piękne, duże i miejsce, a Minho się tylko głupio uśmiechnął. -Wiesz ja codziennie wbiegam do Labiryntu pełnego Buldożerców, więc chyba tak... życie nie jest miłe.-wybuchnęłam śmiechem-Jak się czujesz?-pokazał na moją kostkę. -Na razie nie próbowałam wstać, bo dopiero się obudziłam, ale i tak bardzo boli, coś mi jednak podpowiada, że ból to dla mnie nic nowego, więc... Oprócz tego jest chyba w porządku. -Newt przyjdzie do ciebie i da ci jakieś jedzenie i picie.-zmarszczyłam brwi-Oprócz tego powiem Plastrom, żeby zmienili ci opatrunek i dali jakieś leki przeciwbólowe. Ogey, muszę już iść jeżeli mam zdążyć wszystko zrobić zanim wbiegnę do Labiryntu-zaczął wstawać. Chwyciłam go za rękę i wyszeptałam patrząc mu prosto w oczy: -Dziękuję.-powiedziałam, a on się uśmiechnął po czym wstał i pobiegł. Z daleka słyszałam odgłosy zaspanych Streferów. Znaczyło to, że Strefa budzi się do życia. Pomimo tych strasznych rzeczy, które zdarzyły się w ciągu tych kilku dni czułam, że to miejsce stało się moim domem. Po pierwsze nie znałam świata poza tym Labiryntem. Z drugiej strony wiedziałam jednak, że musimy znaleźć wyjście i się stąd wydostać. Z przemyśleń wyrwał mnie Newt: -Co tam Etna? Jak tam ci minęła noc?-uśmiechnął się ciepło. Był jednym z najmilszych facetów w tym porąbanym miejscu. -Bywało lepiej.-Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Od przybycia tu prawie go nie widywałam, ale gdy tylko go spotykałam czułam się bezpiecznie, ogarniało mnie ciepło. Był dla mnie jak brat.-Minho mówił, że mnie odwiedzisz. Wy chyba chcecie tu sobie ze mną posiedzieć, bo inaczej byście do mnie nie przychodzili. Mówię ci, jest tu bardzo przytulnie.-oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Dobrze, przyniosłem ci coś na śniadanie.-wręczył mi dwie duże kanapki.-na kolację powinni cię już wypuścić, więc nie musisz się martwić. Mam iść już po Plastrów, czy wytrzymasz jeszcze jakieś dwie godzinki? -Dzięki za wszystko. Wytrzymam, wytrzymam nie jest tak źle, a też nie chcę was narażać na zamknięcie w tym miejscu. Mówię ci do towarzystwa mam tylko ten rozwalający się stołek-wskazałam na stary niewygodny mebel wsunięty w sam kąt pomieszczenia. -Powinniśmy chyba coś lepszego zbudować-przyznał Newt i zmienił temat.-Nie powiem odważna jesteś, że wbiegłaś do Labiryntu sama. Gdyby nie Minho... -Oj wiem-spuściłam wzrok- ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Oprócz tego, że od dawna chciałam tam wejść, to jeszcze ta sytuacja... Po prostu nie wytrzymałam. -Nie martw się. Nie będę udawać, że to rozumiem ale przynajmniej staram się zrozumieć. Jakby coś takiego jeszcze raz się zdarzyło to przyjdź od razu do mnie, Alby'ego lub Minho. Ogey?-powiedział z troską. -Ogey.-naprawdę czułam się dzięki niemu lepiej. -Newt co ty tam robisz przy Ciapie?-Z oddali dobiegł głos Alby'ego. -Nic.-Odkrzyknął blondyn-sprawdzałem tylko czy wszystko dobrze z nogą Etny.-powiedział i zwrócił się do mnie-widzimy się wieczorem i odszedł razem z Alby'm. Kolejne dwie godziny spędziłam wsłuchując się w hałas pracy Streferów. Odkryłam, że mam naprawdę dobry słuch. Wreszcie przyszli moi wybawcy. Nie wyciągnąć mnie z tego więzienia, tylko ogarnąć moją kostkę. -I jak z nią? Będzie dobrze?-spytałam z nadzieją. Nie mogłabym sobie przecież odmówić biegania. -No... E...-jąkał się Plaster-jest źle. Wdało się zakażenie i jeżeli rozejdzie się ono po organizmie to możesz umrzeć. -Jak to?-nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co on mówi. To było niemożliwe. Przecież ja się tylko przewróciłam. Cały mój świat się zawalił.- Mmacie jakkieś lleki? -Niestety nie mamy. Teraz tylko ty możesz to przezwyciężyć. My co najwyżej możemy podawać ci leki przeciwbólowe i to wszystko. Możemy też amputować ci nogę, co byłoby stosunkowo bezpieczniejsze.-poinformował mnie. -Nie nigdy! Nie pozwolę na to! Nnie!!!-rozpłakałam się jak mała dziewczynka, ale przecież nie była to oznaka słabości. Nikt nie mógł mnie o to posądzić. A jeżeli umrę? To nie miałoby sensu. Ten kto mnie tutaj przysłał chyba nie pozwoli na to żebym umarła na jakieś zakażenie, prawda? -Teraz musimy cię stąd zabrać. Nieważne co powie Alby, jeżeli będziesz tu nadal spędzać czas, z tymi robalami i bakteriami, to na pewno nie wyzdrowiejesz.-Podał mi zastrzyk i pomógł mi wstać. Oparta o niego doszłam do swojej pryczy w budynku leczniczym, bo szpitalem bym tego nie nazwała. Byłam osłupiała. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się teraz dzieje. Myślałam, że jestem twardsza. No cóż, mój błąd, nikt nie jest ze stali. Takimi myślami zagospodarowałam swój czas aż do wieczoru. Usłyszałam jak Wrota się zamykają. Żałowałam, że jak co dzień nie mogłam stać i przyglądać się temu zjawisku. Zwiadowcy rozmawiając między sobą poszli w stronę lasu. Widział przez okno ich wyczerpane twarze. Może ich to już nudził, wbieganie codziennie do Labiryntu, ale teraz, kiedy wiem, że mogę już nigdy nie stanąć na mojej kochanej nodze, że mogę już nigdy nie wziąć oddechu, nie poczuć tego słodkiego zapachu świeżego powietrza. To mnie dobijało. Miałam tak wielką ochotę zostać Zwiadowcą, nie mogłam o tym przestać myśleć. To przecież takie fajne, biegać, czuć ten wiatr we włosach, czuć, że naprawdę się żyje. Te myśli uśmiercały mnie z chwili, na chwilę. Z oddali słyszałam jak Streferzy zbierają się na kolację. To przypomniało mi jaka jestem głodna. Wyciągnęłam jedną z kanapek od Newta. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Mogę tego opiekuńczego blondyna już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Ugryzłam kęsa kanapki, kiedy przeszył mnie przeraźliwy krzyk dobiegający z góry. Jeden z Plastrów zaczął biec w tamtą stronę, lecz złapałam go za rękę i zapytałam: -Co się dzieje? -Ben, jeden ze Zwiadowców przechodzi Przemianę. Nie jest to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz, uwierz mi.-i pobiegł na górę. Przez resztę wieczoru towarzyszyły mi krzyki niejakiego Bena. Nie mogłam się skupić na niczym oprócz jego cierpienia. Już nawet nie zwracałam uwagi na swoje. Jedyne co przebiło się przez ten hałas, to wrzask Alby'ego: -GDZIE JEST ETNA?!?! JAK ONA ZDOŁAŁA UCIEC?!?!-uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Najwyraźniej nikt go jeszcze nie poinformował. Problem polegał na tym, że ja wcale nie nie uciekłam, tylko zostałam wyniesiona. -Będziecie mieli kłopoty chłopcy-zwróciłam się do jednego z Plastrów.-I to nie małe.-co jakiś czas słyszałam krzyki typu „tu jej nie ma”, „ej widzę ją!”, „jednak to nie ona” itp. Byłam tylko ciekawa, kiedy zajrzą tutaj i jakby czytali mi w myślach Alby wparował do pomieszczenia. -Jak śmiałaś złamać zasady i uciec z Ciapy?!?!-wrzasnął, lecz po krótki zastanowieniu dodał- co ty tutaj robisz? -Powiem ci tak. Wolałabym siedzieć w Ciapie i cały rok niżby być tutaj!-oburzyłam się-To nie ja uciekłam, tylko zostałam tu na wpół przyniesiona. I teraz najlepsze-zaśmiałam się ironicznie-to ci się spodoba, bo nie będziesz się musiał dużej zamartwiać łamaczką zasad. Umieram! Tak, dobrze słyszałeś, mam zakażenie i bez lekarstw prędzej, czy później umrę.-Alby stanął jak wryty z szeroko otwartymi oczami i otworzoną gębą aż do ziemi.-Co? Kopara opadła?-Nagle zza Alby'ego wyłonił się Minho. -Ty... Umierasz?-mina mi zrzędła, nie spodziewałam się go tutaj.-Co się stało? Powiedz, że tylko żartujesz!-odwróciłam wzrok. Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. -Niestety chciałabym, żeby tak był, ale... tak umieram. Przez tą głupią kostkę wszystkie moje marzenia, całe moje życie... Do rany wdarło się zakażenie i rozprzestrzenia się w moim organizmie. Jeżeli dotrze do serca to... umrę. Niby jest to mała rana. Nawet nie jest na ostce, tylko na kolanie. Gdy się przewróciłam to je zdarłam... No i proszę! Niby taka błahostka, a przesądziła o moim życiu. -Nie, to nie może być prawda.-Minho przesadnie się zamartwiał. Przecież znaliśmy się dopiero kilka dni. Naszą rozmowę przerwał Gally. Wbiegł do środka i powiedział: -Ooo... Mała dziewczynka dramatyzuje nad małą kontuzją?- zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać i po chwili walnął mnie z całej siły w ranną nogę. Całe moje ciało przeszył niewyobrażalny ból. Przyćmił mi umysł. Nie rozróżniałam już głosów, ale wiedziałam, że wszyscy krzyczą. Najpierw walczyła, ale byłam tak osłabiona, że bez problemów osunęłam się w ciemność. Zemdlałam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania